


Fanfic Art Book

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Mental Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Just posting some of the art I've done to go with some of my fanfics.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first is from "Sweet Baby James" in case you guys were wondering. Also, ThatFriendlyWeirdo is my Deviantart username.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't from a fanfic, but I just figured the world could benefit from more Cliff Burton fanart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jason from "Two and a Half Men!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art for "Sweet Baby James". I'm happy with how this turned out. Also, please let me know what you guys think of the eyebrows. I'm trying something different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Scott from "Two and a Half Men." I was sure to add Lars' banana yellow swim trunks from chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Kirk from "Two and a Half Men!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant teen James and doting daddy to be, Cliff from my fic "From Here To Paternity". 
> 
> My first time ever drawing MPreg!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Lars from "Lost and Found." I know he's know like this yet, but he will be eventually....


End file.
